Captain Hook (Once Upon a Time)
Killian Jones, better known as Captain Hook, is a character on Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of Season Two, and is portrayed by Colin O'Donoghue. Captain Hook is based on a character from the play Peter Pan. History Before he was Captain Hook, he met Rumplestiltskin and his wife Milah at a tavern where he was entertaining Milah with stories of the lands he had visited. Rumplestiltskin approaches the table and asks Milah to come home with him, to which she declined. Jones made a comment about how Rumplestiltskin was taller than Milah described, before Baelfire appeared in the tavern. At her son's appearance, she left with him and Rumplestiltskin. The next day, Jones and his crew seemingly kidnap Milah, and Rumplestiltskin goes to his ship to ask him to give Milah back to him. Jones says that he is a man with a code of honor, and that if Rumplestiltskin can fight him and win, he will allow Milah to go back with Rumplestiltskin. But when he throws the sword to Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin won't fight, and so concedes to Jones. Several years later, Jones returns to the same tavern where he met Milah and proceeds to drink and enjoy a good time with his crew. In the alley outside the tavern, he is bumped into by a seemingly helpless beggar, whom he then makes fun of calling him less of a rat and more like a crocodile. The beggar begins to laugh hideously, and casts off his cloak to reveal that he is none other than Rumplestiltskin now "The Dark One". Rumplestiltskin asks Jones where Milah is, and at first Jones pretends not to know her, then tells Rumplestiltskin that she died years ago. Rumplestiltskin challenges Jones to a duel, but takes Jones' sword, saying that he finds something poetic about killing Jones with it. The two battle and Rumplestiltskin eventually gains the upper hand by plunging his hand into Jones' chest to rip his heart out. At this moment, Milah appears and orders Rumplestiltskin to stop, saying that she will give him the magic bean held by William Smee if he will spare both hers and Jones' life. She also reveals that she and Jones are lovers, and she joined his crew of her own free will. Rumplestiltskin agrees and the next day meets both Jones and Milah on board the ship. Milah offers him the bean, but then tosses it to Jones as Rumplestiltskin moves towards her in a fit of rage. Jones clenches it in his fist as he watches Rumplestiltskin rip Milah's heart out. He runs to her side and holds her in his arms as Milah tells him she loves him. She dies in his arms as Rumplestiltskin crumbles her heart into dust. Rumplestiltskin demands the bean, but Jones refuses. In response, Rumplestiltskin cuts off his left hand, which supposedly holds the bean. Jones cries out in pain, then grabs a hook near Milah's corpse and drives it into Rumplestiltskin's chest. Rumplestiltskin laughs and disappears in a cloud of dark red smoke, leaving the hook to clatter to the deck. Jones takes the hook and replaces his left hand with it, before burying Milah at sea. He then tosses the magic bean, which was concealed in his other hand, into the sea, and states that he and his crew are going to a place where youth is eternal. When Smee asks the name of this place, Jones, now Hook, says, "Neverland". As a result of what Rumpelstiltskin did, Hook wanted revenge on him. However, he knew this would be impossible, with how powerful Rumpelstitskin is. He therefore, teamed up with Cora, and with her magic, they were not affected by the evil queen's curse. 28 years later, once the curse is broken, he and Cora plan on finding a way into Storybrooke, so Hook can get his revenge on Mr. Gold (Rumpelstiltskin) and Cora could get her revenge on her daughter, Regina. At this point, Hook becomes the secondary antagonist for the majority of the second season. Category:Pirates Category:Assassin Category:Right-Hand Category:Swordsmen Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Villain Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Traitor